Dorwinion
Dorwinion was a Twin-State of Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent and Men of Gondorian and Northmen descent, it is ruled by one Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion and one Lord Representative of the Men of Dorwinion. These two Lords rule the state together as one entity. Recruitment In order to be fully accepted into the faction, we require that you achieve at least 100+ alignment with Dorwinion and receive the acceptance of a lord/lady of a noble house. Players marked with (Lord of his/her house) may be approached about joining Dorwinion and they can answer any questions you may have, and may ask a few themselves. With the support of a noble, you may join the faction pending the announcement of your promotion from recruit to a fully fledged member of Dorwinion as appropriate to your house. Rulers Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. But after the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left. After this the Faction became ruled by 2 Lord Representatives instead. Current Ruler(s) - Dextrositylight, Elf - King_Stannis_, Man The Era of the Lord Representatives Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one at first. With Mr_Manveru ruling over the Elves, and KnightOfTheOnion over the Men. Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight when he resigned. Stannis resigned his Rulership to Delovain who handed it back to Stannis after a short while. Dorwinion Leadership Elves- Dextrositylight - House Chalice (Ruling House) Quaggazebra - House Chalice (Ruling House) Libertymom - House Of The West Cornchev - tbc (Considered for leadership, pending further cornchersation) *pun intended, corny I know...* Men King_Stannis_ - House Fossoway (Ruling house) Delovain - House Fossoway Players * ** is an inactive player * If you know a player is inactive please put ** by their name * King_Stannis_, Man, Lord Represesntative of Men, Head Vintner Guard Captain, House Fossoway (Lord of His House) * Dextrositylight, Elf, Lord Representative of Elves, High Lord Of The Noble Order of Bladorthin, House Of The Chalice (Lord Of His House) * Nazdrul - Guardian of Celdiun Port, Friend Of Dorwinion, Honorary Citizenship * SerBryndenTully, Man - Knight of Riverrun, Vinter Guard Knight, Lord of House Blackfish. * Turammarth - Elven Merchant * Delovain( DTTD202), Man - Vintner Guard Captain House Fossoway (Heir to Men of Dorwinion) * Quaggazebra, Elf - Vice-Regent of Dextrositylight, 1st Heir to the Elves of Dorwinion House Of The Chalice * Libertymom, Elf - 2nd heir to the elves of Dorwinion House Of The West (Lady of Her House) * Robhyn, Elf, House Of The Chalice** * FaustinM, Elf, House Of The Chalice** * FelixLuna, Elf, House Of The Chalice * Landor341, (Recruit) * Bendingo, (Recruit) * NinjaCreeper303, (Recruit)** * cornchev, Elf, House Of The Chalice * Konrad Elves House Of The Chalice** * TheCoolJZ Elf, House Of The Chalice** * Grey_Leader Man of Vintner Court House Fossoway * Hachi21, Man (Recruit)** * Cadedus Elf * WateryShow (Man recruit)** * MiloticRen (elf recruit)** * JimMoriartyX Human Royal Vintner Of House Chalice * _G0llum_, House Florent, Knight of the soon to be built Brightwater Keep * Alikan3, Man, Vintner Guard, Knighthood... The orders of Dorwinion are awarded specially by the Lord Representatives Of Dorwinion, each order having it's own requirements to join the ranks. Order Of Bladorthin History Of The Order The order has been an attainable rank for since Dextrositylight became Lord Representative of the elves of Dorwinion. It was decided that Amon Gwin should become the headquarters of the Order Of Bladorthin. The most honourable Order Of Bladorthin is currently the highest rank of knighthood in Dorwinion and is appointable at the pleasure of the Lord Representative of Elves pleasure. Conditions For Joining Though rarely members are exceptional enough to be admitted with less than these conditions, these are a good start to being invited to join the most honourable Order Of Badorthin; chances are, if you are invited to join this venerable order, you already have a stronghold in Dorwinion, furthermore your services to the land should be evident by your considerably high alignment (1000+) and your friendship with the other elven kindreds (+200 with all others including your own primary faction). Though the possibility is there for acceptance of men into the order, such a person would have to be outstanding indeed to be accepted. Be known... if you wish to join the order do not be a stranger to the community of Dorwinion, for further info please contact Dextrositylight. Ranks Domestic Ranks: # Lord Representative - One of the 2 Rulers of Dorwinion. # Baron - A lord of a city. # Knight: Catch all term for somone who owns a build # Vintner Guard (Men) # Vintner Guard Knight (Men) # Vintner Guard Captain (Men) # Kight Of Bladorthin (Elves) Foreigner Ranks in Dorwinion: # Ambassadors to Dorwinion. # Knight Of Bladorthin The Vintner Guard The Vintner Guards defend the realm of Dorwinion, named the vintner guards because they are the most common fighting forces in a country who's main export is wine. A Vintner Knight is a player who owns a castle and a small royal House A Vintner Captain is the owner of a much more powerful House and owns a castle. Order of Bladorthin The Knights of Bladorthin ... (Open only to elves, and other elven factions, awarded selectively to outside parties for special service to dorwinion, a rank of high merit appointed by the Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion) Builds The builds of the People of Dorwinion. - A build built by minerofjustice, may have been ruined... - Celduin Port, Trading hub in North-Dorwinion, under construction by Baron Nazdrul. - Limpetúrion, The Dorwinionian Palace of the High-Elven Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion Dextrositylight, built by his Vice-Regent Quaggazebra. The name Limpetúrion means "Wine Palace". Golden Ford Planned, Permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) Amon Gwin Planned, permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) -Vintner Court is being built by Delovain(DTTD202) and King_Stannis_ (Kingdom Build) -Riverrun is being built by SerBryndenTully. -Cider Hall is planned to be built by King_Stannis_ -Dreadfort is planned to be built by Devolain - Brightwater Keep being built by _G0llum_ - Wawel Castle being built by Alikan3 Known Server History Dorwinion is a faction formerly owned by minerofjustice, but he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left, Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. The First Dorwinion Civil War After a turn of events that would lead to his decreased activity, Stannis decided to hand Lordship down to Delovain. However, Dextrositylight, who believed that the Elves of Dorwinion weren't being properly treated as equal, decided to declare himself King of Dorwinion. He stated that Delovain could continue being Lord Representative of the Men, and a new Elvish Representative would soon be promoted to take his place as representative once he ascended to the throne. When the ex-representative Stannis was made aware of the proposed system he was very angry, after which Delovain gave the position of Representative back to Stannis. This all began a long angry discussion, and after a series of events, Stannis also declared himself King and a civil war was declared by Dextrositylight against Stannis and his supporters for defying his claim for kingship. The war lasted less than a day before Stannis offered his terms for peace, with further disagreement, Stannis agreed on terms of a cold war with Dextrosity in which Dorwinion would remain mostly unchanged... "I have consulted my advisors and we are considering your terms, until which time it has been suggested that Dorwinion remain in a state of Cold War, the terms of which would be that both parties co-exist peacefully until a decision should be made, this means that decisions involving the whole faction are at a standstill, and allowances be made for my supporters to get involved with Faction Builds, making improvements as necessary, this state of cold war will end after we are satisfied with the leadership as it stands." More information: - Dextrosity reportedly claimed Kingship for the purpose of: Being able to make faster decisions for Dorwinion, because the opinions of Elves in dorwinion were perceived as being treated unequally. Having the support of the Good factions and having the support of most of the Dorwinion Elves contributed to such a decision. - Stannis reportedly claimed kingship because: He was not made aware of Dextrositylight's decision quickly enough to react as he would have liked. He also believed Dextrositylight was making Dorwinion into an elvish state, and that he did not want to be ruled by Dextrosity. Stannis also maintains that he was a starting member of Dorwinion and that he would never be subject to the rule of Dextrosity. He thought Dextrosity was doing it out of self-interest. He did not want the men to be ruled over by the elves. - Both parties reportedly offered negotiations to eachother, but neither party could agree on anything. There was also an idea to split Dorwnion into North and South. Which would have probably been a terrible idea. Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves